


Harlequin Girls

by rebeccastangard (lionessamaya)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessamaya/pseuds/rebeccastangard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>During the day, she fucks boys.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlequin Girls

**Author's Note:**

> a not-so-great drabble i wrote because there is a severe lack of mandy and karen fic; originally posted to tumblr

During the day, Mandy pretends that she doesn’t think about it.

Karen passes her in the hallway, and they sneer at each other. Mandy doesn’t allow her eyes to linger on Karen’s lips, and Karen never gives the hickey she left on Mandy’s neck a second glance. They know what characters they’re playing and they have the lines memorized. If maybe, for a split second, Mandy hears the echo of a moan and phantom nails scratching up her back—well, that’s her business.

During the day, she fucks boys. She has yet to find one who can get her off, but it doesn’t seem to matter to them one way or another. No one will ever guess, not that there’s anything to guess, because she does one boy after another until she runs out and has to start again. People call her all sorts of names, but not one of them is ‘dyke’.

Karen Jackson is a stone cold bitch, the kind of girl who rips others down and walks daintily over them in her high-heeled shoes. Mandy shoves past her in the hallway and mocks her to her face, but she wonders if maybe Karen is a bitch in the same way Mandy is a slut. Then she wants to slap herself in the face, because it doesn’t matter. It _can’t_ matter. When Ian tells her about how awful Karen was to his brother, she nods and laughs.

Mandy learned a long time ago that to lie to others, you have to lie to yourself at least a little bit.

_(“I got into MIT, Karen whispers one night. “Come with me.”_

_Mandy curls into her side and thinks. The seconds trickle by, and Karen’s heartbeat speeds up. Mandy grabs her hand._

_“Of course,” she breathes. Then, louder: “Of course I will.”)_


End file.
